


The Durin Gang are In Town

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Durin Gang, led by Thorin Oakenshield, are riding into town.





	The Durin Gang are In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's What If Comm 'Western AU' challenge and DW's You Should Be Writing 'New Frontier' challenge

The town bell was rung as soon as the cloud of dust was spotted.  The cry went up “The Durin Gang are on their way.”  The good townsfolk hurriedly shut their wives and daughters away and bolted the doors.

The bad townsfolk flocked to the bar to gamble (the men) and to do other things (the women).  The ones who fell somewhere in between shut their wives and daughters away and then prepared to sell as much of their shop goods to the gang as they could.

The Durin Gang rode in, dismounted, and tied their horses to the hitching posts, before heading into the bar.  The barman greeted them warmly and began pouring drinks.

A few minutes later Sheriff Elrond entered the bar and made his way directly over to the gang’s leader.  “I want you out of town by sunrise,” he demanded.

But Thorin Oakenshield replied, “Why Sheriff, what have we done?  Surely we should be allowed time to re-shoe our horses, and buy provisions before we leave.”

It seemed to the Sheriff that not only were the rest of the gang murmuring their agreement, but the majority of the other occupants of the bar were doing the same.  And then the blacksmith, a gentleman of no mean size stood up and said, “Seems reasonable to me.”

The Sheriff knew when to amend his orders.  “In which case you may have two days, but be gone at sun up on the third.”

“Mighty decent of you, Sheriff,” Oakenshield said.

More drinks were poured and some of the ladies began talking to some of the gang, and suggesting they might like to join them upstairs for a little light refreshment, or something.  A couple of the gang had begun to follow the ladies in the direction of the stairs when the saloon door swung open again.

Azog entered.  “I heard there was an unpleasant smell around,” he said.

Oakenshield started to stand up, but was restrained by two of his companions.

“You’re not welcome here,” the barman said.

“Says who?”

“Says me,” the blacksmith said, standing up.  “And him.”  He pointed at Little Jim, who, when he was younger, had been the blacksmith’s little brother.  Now, although still the younger brother, he was the bigger of the two, but he had kept the same name.

Azog snarled, but nonetheless departed.

Yet more drinks were poured.  A few more of the gang disappeared upstairs.

The barman leaned over and asked one of the younger members of the gang, “Who’s the little fellow with you this time?”

“That’s Doc Baggins.  He’s Thorin’s personal fee-sish-an,” Kili replied.

“Yeah, they’ll want to share a room.  The Doc has to keep an eye on Thorin at night.  Make sure he’s sleeping okay; that sort of thing,” Fili added.

“Fair enough.”  The barman wasn’t bothered.  So long as the drinks were paid for and the rooms weren’t trashed he wasn’t asking any questions as to what happened within them.

So really, nearly everyone was happy when the Durin Gang came through.  Just so long as they didn’t stay too long.


End file.
